1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for hanging a picture frame or other essentially panel-shaped article in which the hanging system has at least one hanger which can be permanently attached to the picture frame and on which a support element can be detachably mounted, projecting beyond the picture frame and/or with a capacity to slide, fold or swivel, the hanger having at least one holding means for the hanging cord so that the picture frame can be hung on the hanging cord.
In the subsequent description the hanging system is always explained in conjunction with a picture frame which is to be hung or which can be hung. However, the teaching of this invention is not limited thereto. In particular, the hanging system can also be used for other, especially essentially panel-shaped articles, such as a poster support, other objet d""art or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Published European Patent Application EP 0 538 741 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,159, which comprise the starting point of this invention, disclose a hanging system in which hangers are securely mounted in the corner areas of the picture frame. At least the top hangers each have a retaining clip as a holding means for a hanging cord so that the picture frame, if necessary, can be hung on hanging cords. In addition, the hangers are made such that rail-shaped support elements can be detachably mounted on the hangers so that the support elements project laterally in sections over the picture frame and enable the picture frame to be attached or held for transport purposes, especially in a corresponding transport case.
In the known hanging systems, at least one additional, separate connecting element is necessary to be able to connect a hanging cord to an assigned retaining clip. For example, a hook as the connecting element is attached first to the hanging cord which is then hooked into the retaining clip. This results in several disadvantages. The separate connecting elements can be lost. Existing connecting elements or those prepared by way of replacement can be dimensioned such that they cannot be joined, at least not reliably enough, to the retaining clips. Moreover, vertical adjustment is complex, since the picture frame must first be removed again and then the connecting element on the hanging cord must be vertically adjusted.
In view of the foregoing, a primary object of this invention is to devise a system for hanging a picture frame or other article in which simple handling and versatile use are enabled, and especially the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art can be avoided.
This object is achieved, in accordance with the invention, by a hanging system in which the holding means has a clamping means which is or can be securely connected to the hanger and which is made such that the hanging cord can be fixed by clamping. The basic idea of this invention lies in providing the hanging system, especially in addition, with a clamping means for fixing the hanging cord on the hanger by clamping, and the clamping means is or at least can be connected securely to the hanger.
The approach in accordance with the invention leads to there being no need for a separate connecting element or the like. Rather, a hanging cord can be fixed by clamping directly on the hanger by the clamping means. This enables simple handling, there being no risk of loss of a separate connecting element. Moreover simple vertical adjustment is enabled, if necessary, by fixation by clamping.
In particular, the clamping means is provided in addition. Accordingly, the possible applications of the hanging system according to the invention are expanded. Therefore, there is great versatility.
The xe2x80x9changing systemxe2x80x9d is defined here especially as a system which can be used both for hanging an assigned picture frame or painting and also for holding or support in transportxe2x80x94therefore as transport protection. With respect to the execution and utility as transport protection reference is made especially to EP 0 538 741 A1 and its above noted U.S. counterpart. In particular, the hanging system of the invention can be formed and/or used as disclosed in these publications.
The subject matter of the invention is also a hanger as such which can be used for a hanging system in accordance with the invention.
Other details, features, aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawings.